The Whole Truth
by ThePranksterQueens
Summary: What if Lily told James EXCACTLY how she felt about him? Not willingly, of course! JPLE R
1. The Whole Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor anyone or thing that's relative to him. Duh! Or else I wouldn't be posting on this site, but be writing the seventh installment in some crazy priced house!

The Whole Truth

Chapter 1: The Whole Truth

"Well, Mr. Potter, since you have correctly brewed the Honesty Potion, you may choose one of your fellow classmates to test it on. Mind you, you may only ask one question… So who'll it be?"

"Evans."

_Bloody brilliant, Potter. That was a surprise. I'm shocked actually. Not. Why does he keep this up! I wonder what he'd ask me… hmm… not that I care…_

"Class dismissed except for Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans," said Slughorn, "Here, Ms. Evans, drink the potion. It lasts exactly twenty minutes."

I downed the potion. It tasted sweet actually, like caramel.

"Okay, Potter, fire away," I said.

"Why do you hate me?"

_Creative really. I didn't see that coming._

What I meant to say was, "I don't hate you Potter; I just strongly dislike you."

Instead what came out was, "I don't hate you; despite the fact you're a stupid, annoying, lazy, egotistical, fat-headed, womanizing, prick… I can't hate you 'cause you're brave, funny, loyal, smart, and cute… Deep down, I guess, I love you."

_WHAT THE HELL! DID I JUST SAY THAT!_

"Wow, Ev – Lily… I always knew you love me!"

_The nerve of the idiot! _So, I did the only thing I could… I hexed him.

A/N: It's oneshot, but if you guys want me to continue it, I will – just press the pretty little button that says _Review_!

B/N:(Beta's notes): **Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms… Mind you this is our first fic… Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and Mars Bars to you! By the way, has anyone ever had a Mars Bar? Do they exist? **


	2. Oh Shit

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, its characters, etc. If we did, imagine all the fun we could be having… do you think we'd be writing on fanfic?

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Mars Bars don't exist in California, unfortunately.

**MarauderinglyMagical**** – **I hope that answers your question… we're from California (in case you didn't pick up on it)

Chapter 2: Oh Shit…

_Oh shit. I just hexed Potter. Slughorn will kill me! His (meaning Potter's) fan club will kill me! MUST ESCAPE!_

I dashed by Slughorn like a mad, psychotic rabbit on steroids. I hadn't counted on him being so curious.

"Lily! What did he ask?"

"If I err… like the Chudley Cannons. Gotta go Professor, bye!" _The Chudley Cannons! I don't even know who they are! Do they even exist!_

I glanced at my watch- 2:45. Damn, I was fifteen minutes late for Transfiguration, and McGonagall was not known as the most forgiving teacher. Crap.

"Miss Evans, how nice of you to finally join us," McGonagall said. I could hear sniggers in the back of the room. Probably that complete, utter, imbecile Black. Shut up, stop sniggering. Sniggering… such a weird word…. I wonder who made that up? Oh wait, McGonagall was probably waiting for my answer.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again."_ As long as Potter doesn't piss me off a few seconds before class starts. _

"No, it won't and to make sure it doesn't- detention tonight at 8:00."

_DAMN HER!_

"But Professor!"

"No. And I'm noticing that your grade in my class is dropping. You might look into getting a tutor."

_You might look into getting a life._ "I don't need a tutor!"

"Five points from Gryffindor. Just for your cheek, I will pick out your tutor for you."

_Good Lord! Does the complete hell never end? I spill my guts, hex someone, am late from class, get points deducted, get detention, and to top it all off, I need a freakin TUTOR! Stupid McGonagall and her stupid class, and her stupid deducting of points, and her stupid detention, and her stupid bloody tutoring! _

"Miss Evans, it seems your in luck. Mr. Potter is open and willing to tutor you. You can start tonight, when he is ready. You may leave."

_Fan-bloody-tastic. Great, that was the rotten cherry on the top of the proverbial rotten sundae. My day, not to mention my life is **so** over. I'm going to take a nice, long, hot shower where no one, not even Potter, can get to me._

Yeah Lily, dream on. There's no place that Potter can't get to you.

I was in the shower, relaxing, letting my stress out by singing. If anyone heard me sing they would think I was half banshee. I'm not kidding. I'm break-the-mirror-run-for-cover-bad. So, given how the day was going so far, Potter burst in mid-solo- unaware of three things. 1) I was in the shower, therefore not wearing any clothes. 2) I was singing. And 3) I did not bloody well want to see him!

For a second he just stood there like and idiot, head whipping around. At least, until he heard me yell. "POTTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET.OUT.NOW!"

He ran for dear life out the door. Then I realized he was still yelling rubbish at me through the door. "I just wanted to tell you that when you get out, we have tutoring."

Crap.

"Potter, that is not how you do that."

"Evans, who is the tutor here, me or you?... Me."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh"

"NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

And that is why Potter, instead of tutoring me, ended up in the hospital wing with his lips sewn together.

A/N: There it is my loverly reviewers- chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Ps- no more Mars Bars reviews, please. I think we get the general picture of what it is. Pps- Lotsa Lurrrve, Chloe and Shinko. Tell me if you want another chapter… and the only way to that is to review! Flames are welcomed .

**B/N: Thanx 2 all u peeps who taught me all they knew in the beautious subject of Mars Bars.**


	3. The Window Wasn't Open

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to anyone on there I just disclaimed for like a lot of people! Ha ha! FUN!

Chapter 3: The Window Wasn't Open

As soon as I dragged Potter, who is way heavier than I thought, up to the hospital wing, my first thought was to go and finish my homework. Un fortunately, Madam Pompfrey had a completely different idea. Typical.

"Ms. Evans, you will stay here with Mr. Potter, and you will not leave under any circumstances."

Thank you and goodnight. At least Potter can slaeep. I'm so tired… zZzZzZz…

"Evans!"

"What?" I groaned, opening my eyes to see… Sirus Black. Joy.

"What," he said menacingly, "did you do to James?"

As calmly as I could, I replied, "I sewed his lips together."

"You sewed his lips together!" Sirius repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."

"No way are you going back sleep until I get an explanation."

"We had a fight… and I told him to shut up and he said make me, so I did. Happy now?"

No."

"Black, use the two brain cells God gave you, and figure it out!"

"Why are you so against James?"

Sigh. "Honestly? Okay Black I'll say this very slowly, in case you misunderstand me… I HATE HIM!"

"Thanks for clarifying that. By the way – what did James ask you after Potions?"

"He didn't tell you?" I'm surprised. I thought the whole school would know by now.

"No. He said it was between you and him."

"Oh. Well. Uh… err… tell him I said thanks for not telling anyone. I've got detention."

"I thought you weren't supposed to leave."

"I'm not, but you're here, so he's not alone. Bye."

"Later."

As I walked out of the hospital wing, I could have sworn I heard a muffled whoop of joy. _Must've been my imagination._ Then I remembered the detention. 7:45. I would have to sprint to McGonagall's office. Bugger me.

Finally I arrived at McG's office, completely out of breath and feeling like my legs were going to fall off.

"Late again, Ms. Evans."

I glanced at the clock. 8: 01.

"Sorry Professor. I – I needed new socks." _New socks? How come every time I need a good excuse, my brain shuts off!_

"I see, well, for tonight you will be tutoring three first years in Charms…"

_Not too bad. It could've been worse. I could've had to clean the Great Hall with no magic and only a toothbrush, or scrub the dungeon walls with my bare hands. Eww… Now I feel sick. Hey. McG's still talking…_

"…by being their practice dummy."

NOOOOOOOO! The last person who was a first-year "tutor" ended up in the hospital wing for six months. No, No, No! This is so not happening. At that moment, the three Black triplets, all Slytherins, trooped into the room. Oh god no. Please NOOO! _Now I really do feel sick._

They all grinned evilly. (Is there any other way for a Slytherin to grin?) I could practically see their fingers twitching, waiting to reach for their wands.

"Tonight," said McG, "You will be practicing Wingardium Leviosa."

The evil Sytherin triplets raised their wands, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

I felt a thud on my head and suddenly the floor came up and hit me on the face. The last thing I heard before I blacked out (no pun intended) was Narcissus Black saying, "Whoops, was that me?"

I woke up in the hospital wing. I tried to move my head, only to find a football-sized lump on my forehead! I closed my eyes. Well, that's attractive. _Just be glad no one could see you! _I reopened my eyes… to see Sirius Black's face in mine.

"AHHHHHH!" I fell out of bed. Great, now I'll have another bruise on my side. Cheers.

"Good Morning Sunshine."

"Sod off, Black."

"Touchy. How did you get that monument on your head?"

"You're damnable cousins."

"They're not my family."

"Fine. Whatever. Hey where'd J – Potter go?

"Your dorm."

"My WHAT!"

"Yeah. Madame Promfrey said you needed a change of clothes, so James went to go get them.

"Knowing him, I'll get a miniskirt and halter top." Mr. Impeccable Timing choose at that moment to walk through the door. I noticed his lips were healed quite nicely.

"You know, Evans, I do have some fashion sense," he said handing me my jeans and favorite shirt.

"Thank you," I said softly.

At that moment, a giant cheer went up outside the closed window. Quidditch. I looked at Potter, who was in his Quidditch robes and holding a broomstick.

"Well? Aren't you going out there?"

"Yeah."

And he flew off towards the window, which was conveniently closed causing him to him to later develop a football sized bump on his head, no different than mine.

"The window… wasn't open," Potter said in a very dazed way before he passed out.

This caused me to laugh so hard that I ended up pulling something.

A/N: Thanx again to everyone who reviewed! Sorry if this chappie wasn't as funny as the others, but at least it was longer! Review!

B/N: … I hate typing…


	4. Hives

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Dance Dance – Fall Out Boy, or MuggleCast.

**IMPORTANT:** It was our friend's, Ali's, birthday on the 20th; birthday wishes welcomed! haPpY 14th bIrtHDaY bIg GiRL!

Chapter 4

Apparently, I was the only one who thought Potter flying into a closed window was funny. Granted, the only other person in the room was Black, but you get what I mean. If I crashed into a window people would be in hysterics, but when Potter crashes into a closed window its "Help! Go get Madam Pom-Poms!"

Which set me off all over again. Pom-Poms! Hahahahahahahaha! Once I regained my breath, Black decided to tell me off.

"Evans, you're low. Break his heart, fine. Sew his lips together, fine. But making him crash into a window and forfeiting Gryffindor chances at winning the match is REALLY, REALLY, err… BAD!

Oooh, it's BAD… I'm so afraid. Right. whatever. Now I needed a really good comeback. One that will make him shut up. For a long, long time.

"At least I'm not stupid."

"Are you trying to diss me, Evans? Bring it on!"

"It's been brought." That sounded soo stupid

"At least I'm not a teacher's pet."

"At least I have a good reputation."

"At least I have fun."

"At least I have people who respect me."

"At least I have real friends."

"At least I'm not a Marauder."

"At least I am a Marauder."

"At least I'm not best-friends with Potter."

" At least James doesn't have a crush on me."

"At least I'm not a Black."

"Touché."

After waking up Potter by throwing ice water on him (which was my idea; his face was hilarious – like a cross between a blind beaver and a retarded platypus), I walked to the Head's dorm wanting nothing more than to listen to some relaxing, soothing music.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or just stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like…"_

Stereo head banging is a great stress reliever, unless someone walks in on you, and that someone is James Potter, and you're yelling like a banshee, shaking your head around, and you're still in your uniform because you couldn't be arsed to get out of it. Do you know what that is like? I'll tell you – MORTIFYING!"

_Shoot me now. My life is over. I could not possibly do anything more embarrassing than this, short of setting myself on fire. Wait… I did that in Transfiguration … yesterday… haha._ Fantastic, now I'm laughing at my own non- funny jokes and Potter is… talking to me?

"Lily? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah… I'm listening."

He took a step closer to me, and I got this freaky feeling in my stomach like it was doing the cha-cha.

"Goodnight," he said in that deep husky voice he uses when he wants to seduce a girl. _Well Mr. beep-husky-voice, go seduce someone else, 'cause I'm not falling for it!_ Thought my conscience. Then another little voice popped in my head. _Too late for that, you already love him; remember?_ SO WHAT! I don't have to act on it, right?

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm clock, a present from my friends screaming, "Get your arse out of bed!" Charming isn't it?

I rolled out of bed and romped (A/N: Is that even an word?) into the bathroom, trying to get ready for school. Looking in the mirror, I tried to figure out why Potter likes me. Red hair, green eyes, pasty skin, and blotchy skin; I sound like a cross between a Christmas tree and a cancer patient, (A/N: I know cancer's not funny, but that was the only thing I could think of) only I'm human and I don't have cancer. Right, back to the immediate problem. It was time to call in the experts.

"It's about time you let us give you a makeover," said Alanna, one of my best friends. Kaitlin, my other best friend, nodded in agreement. Life is so unfair sometimes. I swear; these two girls just roll out of bed looking good.

Kaitlin rummaged through a bag that clanked ominously, pulling out several tons of makeup, six bottles, and a hair straightener. Once the hair straightener was plugged in, Alanna advanced on me with what I think are tweezers. Ouchie.

Forty-five minutes later, I'm plucked, bronzed, makeup-ed, exfoliated, and flat ironed within every inch of my life, and my feet are smushed into Kaitlin's ballet flats, which are a size too small, but adorable. Again ouchie!

Kaitlin and Alanna step back to admire their work, and hand me a mirror.

"So…?"

"I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY PROSITUTE!"

"Oh! Would you look at the time, lessons start in 20 minutes and we're starved, must dash." Cowards.

I slowly made my way down to the Great Hall shuffling, because the shoes were killing me.

Walking over to the table, Potter had the audacity to talk to me.

"Evans, what's wrong with your face? It looks like you went running without a bra on," Which set Black into a very loud giggling fit. What kind of man(ish) person giggles!

"Why do you care, Potter? I look like every other girl you've snogged." Hahaha beat THAT!

"Oh my dearest Lilykins, you are much prettier than all the other girls," he smirked, _smirked_, such a weird word. What in the name of Sir Julie Andrews was I supposed to say now!

"Err… Thanks. Must dash. See you later."

_Did Potter and I just have a conversation? Oww… I have an ich – lemme just – _As soon as I out my hand up to my face, it was slapped away.

"C'mon, we have to go to Potions, and don't even think of scratching your makeup off."

"But it's _itchy_!"

"Don't care," said Kaitlin, shoving me rather rudely through the door.

I glanced at the board – Armortia. Easy Peasy. After adding lacewing flies, I sniffed the potion – dirt, French cologne, and Head and Shoulders. Yummy. All of a sudden Kaitlin let out an ear-piercing scream, and pointed to my face. Good, she finally realized that the makeup was awful.

"Look.At.Your.Face."

I glanced in the reflection of my cauldron, and saw… hives. Lots of them. My face was absolutely _covered_ in them.

"I think you might have been allergic to the… makeup," said Alanna in a small voice.

"You think?" And then I fainted. Fantastic. Cheers, thanks a lot, goodnight.

A/N: Wow my hand hurts! Hope you liked it… Review!

**B/N: Hi everyone! Go listen to MuggleCast!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 5

Woke up in the Hospital Wing. Again. I spend way too much time in here. Suddenly remembered why I'm in here. Felt my face and, to my great relief, no hives! YES!

"Hey James, Evans is awake," said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Black's. Why was he always with Potter? Are they like Siamese twins?

"Cazookamarumf," I said, trying to talk, but my throat was really dry so … whatever I was trying to say turned into gibberish.

"Is she talking backwards?" asked Potter.

Oh my giddy aunt, T was surrounded by idiots. Yes Potter I said, 'Fmuramakoozac.' Seriously, they needed help. Tried talking again and it miraculously worked!

"Potter, even if I were talking backwards, it still wouldn't have made any sense." I pushed myself out of the bed, but Potter pushed me back down.

"I was worried about you."

Dear Lord, Mr. Seduction Voice was back … although the effect was slightly ruined by his almost purple left eye. Hahahahahaha. Must congratulate the person who gave him _that_.

"Who gave you that wonderful black eye, Potter?

"You did. While I tried to help Madam Promfrey and lift you up, you told me to 'bugger off' and punched me in the face. You have a seriously nice right hook. Ever thought of being a beater?"

Wow, I unintentionally gave James a black eye… _Oh my giddy gods' pajamas_, I called him _James_.

"Err…no, not into Quidditch," I said flustered.

Potter shrugged and he and Black turned to leave; then I blurted out, "Why do you (Potter) always call me Evans?"

He faced me again and gave another shrug. "Because you call me Potter."

"So if I call you James, you'd call me Lily?"

"Yeah, I guess I would…Lily. Bye."

"Bye…James."

Then he walked out of the Hospital Wing.

And then walked back in.

"Hey Lily, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"James."

"Yes?"

"Of course not."

"Right. See you later."

Just then Alanna came in, yelling_ really _loud at Kaitlin.

"SO WHAT IF I DO!"

"I'M ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR YOU!"

"WELL DON'T! I'M A BIG GIRL, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"FINE! JUST DON'T COME CRUNNING TO ME WHEN HE BREAKS YOUR HEART!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"F - "

"SHUT UP!" I roared. They both turned around to look at me, faintly surprised.

"Someone had better tell me what is going on _right now_."

"Kaitlin is being a b – " Alana started to say, but got cut off by Kaitlin.

"She likes Sirius Black," finished Kaitlin smoothly.

Alanna turned tomato-red, a sure sign that Kaitlin was telling the truth.

"I said he was hot, I didn't say I liked him. Anyway, he is never going to like me," said tomato face dejectedly.

I'm so going to regret this. "Look, if you will cheer up, we're having a masquerade ball soon. You could hook there, and he will never know it was you. Sound good?"

"Yes! Ohmygod! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Alanna, grabbing random things and swinging them about. I sensed a wrecking-the-hospital-wing-situation, but I didn't want to ruin her girlish high spirits. Might as well join in on the fun. Somehow the bottle swinging turned into full on karaoke.

"'_She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band. She is the cheerleader, and I'm sittin' in the stands. I get a little; she gets a little more. She's Miss America; I'm just the girl next door'_…Hello Professor."

And that's how McG found us.

"Well! We really must dash! Bye bye!"

ESCAPE! FREEDOM! BALL! Not that I'm excited or anything – just brave.

In Hogsmeade, dresses and squealing girls as far as the eye can see. (that never made any sense to me – shouldn't it be eyes?)

"Look at this dress Lily. Isn't it gorgeous? Please try it on, please?" Currently Alanna is tlaking a million miles a minute and holding up a dress.

"Who gave you caffeine?"

"I just had a shot of espresso."

"Where did you get the espresso?"

"Over there," she points vaguely to the left.

"Hand me the dress, and do not, I repeat, DO NOT have any more espresso." I go into the changing room and try on dress #1.

Dress #1 is much more Alanna than me. Dress#2 is much more Kaitlin. Dress #3 is perfect. It's emerald green has an empire waist and halter top with a long flowy skirt that's not too poofy.

Kaitlin who is not much of a shopper, immediately agrees on Dress #2, and goes to pay for it as well as mine, while I look for Alanna. She comes bounding up like an excitable golden retriever.

"Why-do-you-have-my-dress? I-already-paid-for-this! Have-you-tried-the-espresso? It's-really-really-really-good! I've-already-had-six-shots! When-are-we-going-back-to-the-castle? Huh-Lily? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"_Who_ gave you_ more_ caffeine?

"Brittany. She's over there with Tiffany and Whitany. She gave it for _free_!"

"I thought you hated them?"

"I do - just not when they're giving me free espresso."

"Free espresso laced with pimple juice," said Brittany, "Now no one will even look at you at the Ball, if you even go. Personally I wouldn't think of showing my face in public. Buh-bye losers."

Brittany, Tiffany, and Whitany, called the 'Any's' because they'll sleep with Anything and Anyone, stalked pass us in their skany boots. I casually stuck my foot out and tripped all three of them into the dress rack.

"You bitch!" screamed Brittany. She took a step towards me and a pathetic attempt at a slap. Her arm was stopped halfway through.

"It's not worth it. Besides she might hurt you," Said Potter the Prat. Prat put his arm around Brittany and led her out of the store. Remus, who shall be Lupin now, and Black, who was always Black, did the same with Whitany and Tiffany.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Alanna don't swear!"

"Shove off. You were thinking that, I just said it."

"Yeah, Why did he put his arm around Brittany? Are they going out? So much for undying love, right?" Okay, I admit it; I was blabbering. I could've gone on and on and on, but Kaitlin put her hand over my mouth. By now, we were out in the street.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my _god_."

"What? Stop staring at me!"

"You like Him. You're actually _jealous_ of Brittany!"

"So? Alanna is jealous of Tiffany and I'm willing to bet that you're jealous of Whitany because you probably like Lupin. And I, for the record, do not like or will ever be jealous of Potter or Brittany."

I moved to sromp away and out of thin air Potter, Lupin, and Black, appeared clutching an invisibility cloak. Oh hells no.

A/N working on Ch.6 right now.

B/N So sorry for not posting sooner, Ch. 5 was deleted, then had to retyp it, then comp didn't work… so clap for all is good now!


End file.
